


Forever With You

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: "What?"Seongwoo asked, opening his eyes again, curious at what Daniel was talking about."This, waking up beside you."Daniel said, smiling. "I was wondering if I can have this forever."





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> UN-BETAED [You have been warned]

Daniel woke up feeling numb on his right arm. He blinked his eyes open and turned his head, wanting to know what's wrong. When he saw the cause of the numb feeling tho, he smiled. Because there beside him, lie Ong Seongwoo, with his beautiful face, sleeping peacefully.

They did nothing indecent last night, just some kissing before they fell asleep from exhaustion after working on some of their school project. They've been friend since their first year of college and knew that they were taking the same major. It was a fast friendship and before they realize, they were making out behind their major building.

None of them talked about what's the meaning of it. They were still the same, they were still going out to eat or watching movie or doing their school project together, what changed was that there were now kissing and making out in between those activities.

Today was supposed to be like any other day. They woke up together, made breakfast and went to school together. But it was not. Because Daniel felt like something's changed. Deep inside him, love's bloom.

He was fine with their silent agreement before, making out and had sex to relieve some tension without feeling attached but somehow, it was no longer enough. He wanted everything. He became greedy.

"I can hear you thinking."

Daniel startled upon hearing Seongwoo's voice. He looked at the Older male and saw him looking back at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning."Seongwoo said, closing his eyes again. It was to early to be awake. "What were you thinking about?"

"This."Daniel said vaguely.

"What?"Seongwoo asked, opening his eyes again, curious at what Daniel was talking about.

"This, waking up beside you."Daniel said, smiling. "I was wondering if I can have this forever."

"What? Like going steady?"Seongwoo asked, frowning.

Daniel nodded his head. "Going steady, spending the rest of our life together, you can choose."

"Are you serious?"Seongwoo asked, wondering where this is come from.

"I am."Daniel said firmly. "I know we never talk about it before but I want this, a relationship, with you, the whole things."

Daniel squirmed a bit when Seongwoo just look at him without saying anything. The older male seemed to look for something in his eyes before a smile breaking out on his face.

"Alright."Seongwoo said easily before closing his eyes, smile still plastered on his face. He looked so happy and content.

"Really?" Daniel asked in disbelieve. "Just like that?"

"Well, what do you know? Seems like you're not the only one feeling that way."Seongwoo said, smirking.

"I thought that it was going to be a hard work to convince you."Daniel said, laughing. He pulled Seongwoo closer that his head pillowed on his chest. He leaned down and kiss Seongwoo's head before closing his own eyes, waiting for the sleep to take him once more. "I'm glad it's not."

"I am glad too."Seongwoo said before they both falling asleep in each other arms.


End file.
